death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:NocturnBros
Sobre mi Soy NocturnBros, pero me puedes llamar Nocturn, soy un veterano de Wikia con mucha experiencia en varios campos, especialmente en videojuegos. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Sugerencias favoritas Sora vs Pit.png|Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Simon Belmont vs Sir Arthur_Ver2.png|Sir Arthur (Ghosts and Goblins) VS Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Thanos vs Darkseid_NocturnBrosVer.png|Darkseid (DC) VS Thanos (Marvel) Ganondorf VS Dracula (Remake).png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) VS Dracula (Castlevania) Dante vs Bayonetta NocturnBros.png|Bayonetta VS Dante (Devil May Cry) Asura VS Hulk.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) VS Hulk (Marvel) Hulk vs Doomsday_NocturnBrosVer.png|Hulk (Marvel) VS Doomsday (DC) Galactus VS Unicron_NocturnBrosVer.png|Unicron (Transformers) VS Galactus (Marvel) Ken vs Terry.png|Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (King of Fighters) Maka VS Ruby.png|Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) VS Ruby Rose (RWBY) Punisher VS Judge Dredd.png|Punisher (Marvel) VS Judge Dredd Heihachi VS Gouken.png|Heihachi (Tekken) VS Gouken (Street Fighter) Ultron VS Sigma.png|Ultron (Marvel) VS Sigma (Mega Man X) Kasumi VS Jin.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) VS Jin Kazama (Tekken) PS Tag Team.png|Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter Lucario VS Renamon.png|Lucario (Pokémon) VS Renamon (Digimon) Mewtwo VS BlackWargreymon.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) VS BlackWargreymon (Digimon) Ayane VS Taki.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive) VS Taki (SoulCalibur) Lucy VS Yuna.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) VS Yuna (Final Fantsy X) Shredder VS Ra's Al Ghul.png|Shredder (TMNT) VS Ra's Al Ghul (DC) Shazam VS Pegasus Seiya.png|Shazam/Captain Marvel (DC) VS Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Aigis VS Noel.png|Aigis (Persona 3) VS Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Justice VS Fiora.png|Justice (Guilty Gear) VS Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) Victor Von Gerdenheim VS Doctor Stein.png|Victor Von Gerdenheim (Darkstalkers) VS Doctor Stein (Soul Eater) Cool Spot VS Pepsiman.png|Cool Spot (7Up) VS Pepsi Man (Pepsi) Alucard VS Dio.png|Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kraven VS Predator.png|Kraven the Hunter (Marvel) VS Predator Final Fantasy Battle Royale.png|Final Fantasy Battle Royale (Cloud VS Squall VS Tidus VS Lightning) Edward Elric VS Aang.png|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) VS Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Toshiro Hitsugaya VS Esdeath.png|Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) VS Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) Speed-O'-Sound Sonic VS Black Star.png|Speed-O'-Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) VS Black*Star (Soul Eater) Jotaro VS Yu Narukami.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) VS Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Combatientes Favoritos Cine Boba.png|Boba Fett Terminator.png|Arnold Shwarzenegger RobertCop.png|Robert Cop Vader.png|Papá Videojuegos Samus.png|Samus Aran Haggar.png|Freddy Mercury en esteroides Yoshi.png|Yoshi Kratos.jpg|Kratos, el Fantasma de Esparta Shadow.png|#2edgy4me Mario.png|Mario Doomguy.png|Doomguy Msonic.png|Metal Sonic Wily.png|Einstein con calvicie Link.png|Zelda Cloud Strife.png|Ike rubio Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa Ivy.png|Ivy Valentine, la mujer que es alérgica a la ropa 250px-009Blastoise.png|Bowser de agua Fulgore.png|Fulgore Scorpion.png|Hanzo Hasashi, el esqueleto ninja del Infierno Kirby.png|Kirby Ragna.png|Ragna, el Verdugo Nightmare1.png|Mi main de SoulCalibur Snake.png|Solid Snake, mi ídolo Expand Dong.png|Expand Dong Raidenmg.png|Raiden, mi otro ídolo Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart, waifu nº3 Megaman.png|Mega Man, el super robot de combate Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard, el tío que debería pelear contra Ken Captain Falcon.png|"Show me your moves!" Wesker.png|El mejor villano de Capcom Juri Han.png|Juri Han, waifu nº2 Zero.png|Zero Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight Bowser.png|Bowser Dante.png|Dante Sparda, el hombre al que le importa una mierda lo que digas Mewtwo.png|La verdadera mascota de Pokémon Lucario.png|Mi main en SSBB Wario.png|Capitalismo Devil Jin Kazama.png|Jin Kazama Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth, el hombre con la espada más corta del mundo Sora.png|Sora, aquel que lucha por la gloria de Mickey Mouse Mac.png|Little Mac Red1.png|Red Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Cómics Donie.jpg|Donatello, el genio de las Tortugas Ninja Thor.png|Thor, hijo de Odín, portador de Mjolnir, Dios del Trueno... y los robles Batman.png|Batman, el caballero oscuro Deaths.png|Deathstroke, el mayor mercenario de DC Iron Man.png|Iron Man Lex Luthor.png|Bruce Willis Doom.png|Doctor Doom, el mejor personaje de la historia del cómic Flash.png|Flash, el hombre más rápido de la historia Ghost Rider.png|Ghost Rider, la cosa más METAL que existe Arrow.png|Pimp Arrow Anime/Manga Vegeta.png|Vegeta Gaara.png|Gaara, el único personaje de Naruto que recuerdo Guts.jpg|Guts, el VERDADERO Espadachín Negro (vete a la mierda, Kirito) Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Dio.png|MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA Renamon.png|Renamon Jotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo, el tercer JoJo WarGreymon.png|WarGreymon